The present invention is directed to geometrical instruments of the straight edge type, and more specifically, to wall guides and plumbs.
In the fabrication of a masonry wall or the like, the laying of a row or course of bricks or blocks upon a previously laid row is a repetitious operation. It is essential that the bricks or blocks of each row be in proper arrangement with one another, as well as with those in previously laid rows or courses to maintain proper alignment, both horizontally and vertically. While the disposal of mortar between the various rows or courses of bricks is important, the proper alignment of a row or course of bricks or blocks with previous rows or courses is of greater importance, both from a sound structural standpoint, as well as from the asthetic standpoint. Thus, the laying of bricks or blocks into a wall is carried out by a skilled artisan who usually employs a plumb bob and a spirit or bubble level in aligning a row or course of bricks with previous rows or courses.
The prior art that is known relative to brick or block laying devices is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 966,801 dated Aug. 9, 1910 to J. Daisley; 2,585,283 dated Feb. 12, 1952 to P. H. Sommers and 3,111,764 dated Nov. 26, 1963 to C. C. Mayes. The builders apparatus shown in the U.S. patent to Daisley, No. 966,804, is directed to a form that is similar to a building scaffold with the vertical uprights of said form being anchored to the floor of the building or structure by suitable cables. As the height of the building increases, the form may be elevated by adding an additional vertical support with suitable braces. In addition, adjustably mounted arms are secured to said vertical supports, and said arms have slots in the outer ends to receive a plurality of bars arranged in a crib manner. The bars constitute guide means for the laying of the rows or courses of bricks and being of rigid nature, the bricks or blocks can be placed against said bars to insure that they are properly positioned in both a horizontal and vertical manner.
The patent to Mayes, 3,111,764, is in many respects, similar to Daisley, 966,801, in that it is directed to a scaffold type of structure used in erecting brick walls or facings on a building. In the Mayes structure, the scaffold devices are suspended from the top of the building by cables and said scaffolds are elevated by a suitable crank operated winder. A plurality of vertically disposed tubular rods are carried by the scaffold structure and said rods have guide elements constituting straight edge members against which a row or course of bricks may be laid to insure proper positioning and alignment.
The patent to Sommers, 2,585,283, is directed to a hand manipulated straight edge type of device for laying of bricks or cement blocks. The Sommers device is supported on bricks or blocks that have been previously laid to facilitate the laying of the next or subsequent row or course of bricks or blocks. The Sommers device or tool embodies a thin, elongated metallic member of sufficient rigidity to act as a straight edge against which bricks or blocks may be positioned during the laying of a row or course of bricks. The metallic member terminates at each end in handle members arranged normal to the longitudinal axis of said metallic member. The handle members are capable of being adjusted to enable said device to be used on bricks or blocks of different sizes. The handles are adapted to engage bricks laid in a previous row, so as to properly position the straight edge portion of the device whereby another row or course of bricks may be properly laid. However, in the Sommers device, a portion of each row or course of bricks or blocks must be laid without the use of the laying device before said device can be employed in the laying of the remaining bricks or blocks of that particular row.